What happened after What happened after - Asuka/Lili/Xiayou's Tekken 6 ending?
Continuation! Asuka: *begins to wake up* Lili: *starting to wake up aswell* Asuka: Ughh...what just happened?? Dx Lili: Oww...Ghee I don't know.... Asuka: Why does my head feel like it was chewed upon by a large bear? Dx Lili: Yeah I know righ.....actually I don't feel that :0 Asuka: Hold on...I think it's coming back to me...we were fighting this girl and this large animal... Lili: OHH yep I think I remember that quite well~ GRR this is the first day of school and I've been knocked out like 3 times~ D< Asuka: Oh my gawd that reminds me...SCHOOL!!?? HOW LONG WERE WE OUT?? D: Lili: Oh nooo, I have no idea.... DX QUICK let's go!!! *speeds off!* Asuka: *quickly flees aswell* (Sometime later...) Lili: *pant pant* We're nearly there..... >:0 Asuka: RUN RUN RUN!! :0 (Both arrive at the school gates) Asuka: You see anyone Lili? :0 Lili: Nope~ Aww I think we happen to be late.... Asuka: D< Oh well, let's go check in with the principal, hopefully he can help us :0 Lili: Sounds like a good idea~ (Principal's office) *Asuka & Lili walk in* Principal: Mmmhmm I see you two girls are late. Lili: Yeah that is right, BUT WE HAVE A GOOD REASON!~ Principal: What does this have to do with chicken soup!? Lili: ........HUH? @_@ Asuka: This has nothing to do with chicken soup?? We have a reason for being late sir! :0 Principal: Reason? Lili: YES! :3 Principal: Well go on let's hear it... Lili: Well first, we- Principal: WHAT??? >_< Lili: Mr....let me finish- Asuka: Wait a minute hold on....I think I read on the school booklets that our principal has hearing problems :0 Lili: Just how are we going to tell him then?~ Principal: Death problem? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! D: Lili: See?~ D< Asuka: Hold on...I got a plan! :D Do what I do...MR. PRINCIPAL, WE RUN TO SCHOOL *starts imitating a running person* Lili: Ohhh yes I get it~ *starts imitating aswell* Principal: Oh yes, running... Lili: This girl, cause us to fall over!~ Asuka & Lili: *Fall over onto the ground* Principal: Ahh.... Asuka: We catch up to her and fight! :0 Asuka & Lili: *attacking the air* Principal: Aye??? @_@ Asuka: She punch us and knock us out :0 Lili: Wait, don't actually knock me out- Asuka: *Throws a solid punch at Lili* Lili: *hits the ground unconscious* X_X Principal: OI!!!! >:C VIOLENCE IS NOT PERMITTED IN THIS SCHOOL!!! DETENTION FOR YOU!! >_< Asuka: But I was just!?.......Aww, alright.... >_< There's no point in talking with this guy.... >_> *leaves the room*. (Half-an-hour later) Lili: *waking up* Ohhh.....my head is throbbing x_x......this is the 4th time I've been knocked out today -_- Oww....so Principal, am I off the hook? :0 Principal: YOU GET A DETENTION! >:0 Missing classes so you can doze off aye?? >:C BEGONE!! Lili: But that isn't fair I was unconscious the entire time right in front of you!?!? AHH forget it....there's no reasoning with this guy -_- Principal: ? :0 Chicken soup? :0 ~The End~